The Birthday Boy
by WordNerb93
Summary: Phineas has his eighteenth birthday party, but he has something he wants to say afterword. And Love Händel helps out. Songfic, PhineasxIsabella, One-shot.


**The Birthday Boy**

**Author's Note: Today is my 18****th**** birthday! To celebrate, I'm writing a story about Phineas on his 18****th**** birthday. And yes, it's another Phinbella story. I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** characters or the song "The Search is Over."**

* * *

><p>It was the last summer the gang would have together for a long time. They had just graduated from high school.<p>

Ferb was off to school in England. No-so-coincidently, Vanessa was attending that same university.

Buford wasn't moving on in school, but was starting a career in professional boxing, with his first match in New York.

Baljeet had already graduated college through online courses and was still sorting through the professor positions offered to him.

Isabella was staying in Danville, attending the local college for at least a semester, while also heading the adult leadership position of the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. While she still had a crush on Phineas, and still never told him, she had convinced herself that she was going to get over him when he left, as everyone believed he must.

Phineas, however, had yet to announce his plans. As one of the smartest and most involved people at the Danville High School, he had been offered numerous scholarships at various prestigious universities from all over the world. But if he had chosen one, he hadn't let anyone, not even Ferb, know.

* * *

><p>It was the eighteenth birthday of a certain red-headed inventor. Everyone was wondering what Phineas would do on his last birthday in Danville. But, life went on as it normally did. At least, as normal as it would be on Phineas's birthday.<p>

Isabella was walking over to the boy's backyard, as she had almost every day since she had met them. She was going over her crush once more, wondering how it hadn't died after all these years.

Perhaps it was how Phineas had grown. He was still optimistic, but he also had a realistic view on things now. He was no longer cute, but very handsome to her eyes (and to a lot of other girls). And, to the surprise of everyone, he had become quite good at helping others with romance.

He had helped Baljeet and Ginger start their relationship, which would turn into an engagement by the end of the summer, though no one would spoil it for Ginger. Phineas had helped Buford and Adison Sweetwater get together. The two of them had some rough times, but somehow it only brought them closer. He had even thought of some ways for Ferb to catch Vanessa's eye!

And this also ran into the second possible reason. Although now quite the legend of romance, he had turned down every offer of a relationship. His usual reply was that he was "waiting for the right time." Eventually, he had stopped getting offers, which instead turned into requests for help with others.

The third possible reason was how Phineas had occasionally noticed her. Whenever she had said she was going somewhere with some guy, Phineas had acted very nonchalant. Yet, she would always catch a glimpse of him afterwards. She had occasionally asked him who he would recommend to be her boyfriend, but he had always said that she was too good for the boys of Danville.

Regardless of the reason, she had continued to wait. And now, he would certainly be leaving Danville. She decided that she couldn't let him leave without telling him how she felt.

* * *

><p>The party was amazing. Ferb had had Isabella take Phineas to the mall to hide the surprise party. While Isabella was ecstatically alone with Phineas, Ferb had recreated some of their more carnival-style rides. The rollercoaster and the giant ferris wheel, among others, were somehow hidden from Phineas until he was returned homw by Isabella. Over half the town had shown up to celebrate his birthday.<p>

Ferb had even gotten Love Händel to come and play a few songs for the party. Phineas had enjoyed every minute of the party, yet everyone had thought he looked a little distracted.

Eventually, the party ended. The sun had faded below the horizon and most of the guests had left, leaving Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Love Händel, and, unbeknownst to everyone else, Irving alone in the backyard.

Most of the party vanished, leaving only the music stage left. Love Händel's equipment had yet to be packed up. In fact, the three of them were enjoying the last of the party food when Phineas approached them. "Hey, Phineas. What's up?"

The newly eighteen year old nervously glanced around. Seeing the rest of the gang was not in earshot, he pulled out some pieces of paper. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to play this for me. I just need you to play the music when I sing it."

Danny took the music from Phineas. After glancing over the song, he grinned. "You know, everyone was wondering when this would happen."

Phineas laughed nervously. "Yeah, I just felt like I had to say it right, you know?"

Danny laughed. "Nothing about you surprises me anymore. Yeah, we'll do it, right guys?" Sherman and Bobbi each glanced at the music, then nodded, grins breaking out on their faces as well.

* * *

><p>"You know, Ferb, I'm going to tell him how I feel."<p>

Ferb's response to Isabella's comment was a comical spit-take, which drenched Baljeet in root beer. "Oh! Ferb, I have an interview in an hour! Now I will have to leave earlier than I anticipated! Which means right now!"

Baljeet ran from the backyard, with Buford following after he yelled, "Hold on, I haven't given you your wedgie today!"

Ferb watched them go before turning to Isabella. "Why now? You've waited years and you're going to tell him now?"

Isabella sighed. "Ferb, this may be my last chance. I don't know when I'll see him again, or even if I'll see him again. I can't let him go without telling him how I feel."

As Ferb opened his mouth to reply, there was a tapping over the sound system. The two turned to see Phineas on the music stage with Love Händel. Phineas glanced around the backyard. He missed seeing Irving, who was hiding in the bushes with his video camera, and he noticed Buford and Baljeet were gone. "Well, I guess this will make it easier."

He looked in the direction of Ferb and Isabella. "I have something I've needed to say for a while now, and I finally know how to say it."

A crash caused the teens to jump. Bobbi had dropped his bass, snapping it in two. Danny glanced at Phineas. "Dude, say what you need to say. I'll make sure we're ready." Phineas nodded and hopped off the stage, walking over to Isabella and Ferb.

"Isabella, you've been here for me all my life. Ever since we met, you were there. We were the best of friends, together almost every day."

Isabella nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"But that was all we were, just friends. I never thought of it as anything more. But after I became good at helping others with romance, I figured something out. I figured out that I wanted someone to love. But every girl I met didn't seem to fit. I now realize why." He scratched his neck nervously.

"They weren't you."

Isabella gasped, her eyes sparkling with both hope and doubt. Phineas, seeing this, said, "I hope that this song will show you how I feel." Phineas glanced back at Love Händel. Danny gave a small thumb's up and Bobbi, who had switched to a large electric keyboard, struck up the song. Phineas returned to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

**(A/N: I have found a video on YouTube for this song. I did not make it, but here it is: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z O n j g l u 2 b p M)**

"_How can I convince you what you see is real?_

_Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?_

_I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew._

_I took for granted, the friend I have in you._

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, that was just my style._

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever!_

_The search is over, you were with me all the while."_

Isabella was frozen to the spot. She had decided to tell Phineas she loved him, but it seemed like he was beating her to the punch. She thought she would end up drifting into Phineasland. To her surprise, nothing of the sort happened. Instead, the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving her and Phineas alone.

"_Can we last forever? Or will we fall apart?_

_At times it's so confusing, the questions of the heart._

_You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait,_

'_Til I came to my senses through some miracle of fate!_

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, that was just my style._

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever!_

_The search is over, you were with me all the while."_

As Phineas continued to sing, a spotlight found Isabella. She was elated. Phineas really was telling her that he loved her!

"_Now the miles stretch out behind me, loves that I have lost,_

_Broken hearts lie victims of the game._

_Then good luck! It finally struck like lightning from the blue!_

_Every highway is leading me back to you!"_

Phineas hopped off the stage and walked to Isabella. He offered her his hand and she took it, slowly, wondering if this was a dream. She hoped that if it was, she wouldn't wake up.

"_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done._

_The search has come full circle, our destinies are one!_

_So if-"_

"PHINEAS!" The three teens looked to see Candace standing in the backyard, even as the music continued. "Sorry, I just got-"

Ferb ran over shoved her out of the backyard. "Ferb what are you-?"

"Candace, you were interrupting them. I just hope you didn't ruin the song." He listened for a moment, noticing the music still going and Phineas picking up the song where the music was at. "I guess not."

"_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, that was just my style._

_Then I touched your hand! I could hear you whisper,_

_The search is over, love was right before my eyes."_

As the music began to end, Phineas put a hand on Isabella's cheek and drew her closer. She gave a soft smile that told him everything. Returning her smile, he leaned forward. They closed their eyes and their lips met. Time seemed to stop around them, and the world vanished.

Candace and Ferb glanced into the backyard. Candace said softly, "Guess you were right, Ferb. Sorry about that."

Ferb shot her a look that said both 'You're getting off lightly,' and 'No problem.'

Phineas and Isabella finally came up for air. "Isabella, I love you."

"I love you, too, Phineas."

The two teens kissed once more, their search now over.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Phineas on his birthday! And if you were wondering why I didn't put the whole song, I just figured those two lines could be cut, but it was mostly in order to not have to deal with the language.<strong>

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
